


Tomorrow might be another day

by aryadeschain



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagamasa reminisces his life before he makes one last decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow might be another day

He walked in the main Oda house. His father introduced him to his new brother-in-law. He bowed respectfully. When he rose his eyes, he saw her. Timid and shy, but smiling at him and politely avoiding looking at him. His heart skipped a beat. "This girl shall be your wife", his father said when they left the house. He smiled, a warm feeling in his chest. "I can barely wait", he replied.

He followed his father once more, but this time he stood outside the house, looking at the wisteria flowers. She was doing the same. She smiled, but this time she was looking at him. Their eyes met, he smiled back and blushed. She giggled. He was in love.

The political conflicts between the Azai clan and the Oda clan seemed to settle down after his marriage to Oichi, but he didn't really seem to care about that. He was happy, his new wife also seemed to be happy and he thought this was all he'd ever need. He breathed the fresh air of the morning. Perhaps peace had finally come.

They had a kid now. He was a beautiful boy, healthy, full of energy. Oichi said that he was going to grow up to be a fine man, just like his father. Nagamasa said he was going to be as gentle and strong-willed as his mother.

Something was bothering Oichi, but he couldn't say what it was. When he asked, she would just smile and shake her head. "It's nothing." she said, as she laid her head in his chest. When he was about to insist, she just smiled at him.

Oichi gave him two more children. This time, they were two girls, "as beautiful as their mother", he said. In his usual kindness, there was a hidden concern. Not because of his kids, but because he felt that there was something going on in the Asakura clan, like the trembling foundations of house. He tried not to think about that and his worries were brushed away when Oichi softly kissed his forehead.

Oichi gave birth to another beautiful girl. He was happy about it and wished to praise both the girl and his wife, but his mind was somewhere else.

Tension finally broke between the houses of Oda and Asakura. His heart was torn. Who should he side? The Oda? The Asakura?  
Oichi held him tight. She said she would back him up, no matter the decision he was going to make.

The Azai clan, now allied with the Asakura clan, planned to attack the Oda army on both rear and flank. He listened to the plan and nodded, absent-minded. He looked at her, sewing a good-luck amulet for her brother. For a while, her smiles had been sad ones. He sighed. In spite of his calm face, his heart tasted something like sorrow and bitter desperation.

"Please, go back to the Oda house", he said. He knew that the battle was lost. She frowned in deep angst, but he wouldn't let her stay to die by his side. "You must live", he argued. Then, he smiled a painful smile. "I'll be fine", he muttered. But she knew he wouldn't. He held her in his arms and she wept. Still, she left with their daughters, never looking back. He watched her depart, and as night fell, he cried.

He walked around the house that was his and Oichi's. The whole structure was ablaze. Love and honor could not save him. But he would carry those sweet memories of Oichi with him to wherever he'd have to go. He unsheathed his sword, knowing that the sun would rise brightly in the following day.


End file.
